my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Black Dwarf Star/Quirks and Quirk Limitations
Hello everyone, it's your local admin, Black Dwarf Star. Something I've seen on other Wikis were blogs and articles about how to craft certain pages. Well, because I want the Wiki to flourish, I figured I'd offer some of my own advice on how I at least create pages, starting with Quirks. If you want some basic guidelines, just make sure to check the rules on Quirks under Rules and Regulations. Now without further ado, let's begin. Abilities The first thing I always think about when crafting a Quirk is what the Quirk is suppose to do. It can be something as basic and straightforward as pyrokinesis or something as complicated as manifesting abilities based upon what you eat. More often than not, the more basic the ability, the easier it is for someone to master it, or at least use it in combat. A more complicated Quirk will more likely be prone to misuse or difficulty in utilizing it, so make sure to keep that in mind. However, a well-trained enough indivudal can turn a seemingly worthless Quirk into a strong tool, like Mirio Togata, so make sure to consider that as well. Categories When crafting a Quirk, one also must consider the three different categories of Quirks: Emitter, Transformation, and Mutation. Understanding which type of Quirk you have is paramount in establishing its weaknesses and how it works. Emitter Quirks are the most common and are known for being able to send out its effect from the user. It can be purely elemental, such as Todoroki's Half-Cold Half-Hot, or something else, like Uraraka's Zero Gravity. An Emitter Quirk can also be considered anything where the ability can cause an effect on the target, such as One For All being able to be passed on and All For One being able to be steal other Quirks (although I do not want to see any clones of either of those Quirks or anything similar, as being able to directly influence the Quirk of another indivudal is explicitly forbidden). The next category is Transformation. This is similar to a combination of the other two Quirk types, with the user needing to activate the Quirk and it being a biological function. Sometimes a Quirk of this type is easily recognizable, such as Gigantification, but other times it is less so, like Dark Shadow. The final type is''' Mutant'''. These Quirks are completely integrated into the user's body. They can't be turned off and are noticable from a day to day life. In my opinion it is the easiest to tell if your Quirk is in this category, but I've seen some people misidentify their Quirks as Mutant types. The best way to tell if a Quirk is a Mutant type is if you can see the actual ability of the Quirk present on the user at all times. Do not confuse this with the appearnces of the user being altered in general. For example, Vines is a Mutant Quirk because they are always present on the user's head. Dark Shadow is a Transformation Quirk because the actual ability, Dark Shadow, is something that requires physical activation. Some Quirk ideas have similar abilities to ones that appear in canon, making it easier to disinguish if a Quirk is of a certain type. For example, the Super Regeneration that appeared in canon is a Mutant type Quirk, so my Hyper Regeneration Quirk is also a Mutant type. If this was confusing, or you otherwise need to know what kind of category your Quirk would fit in, feel free to ask me and I'll do my best to help you. Range and Strength After determining what your Quirk does, and what type it is, now you should start considering its range and strength. This will vary drastically from Quirk to Quirk. Consider what the Quirk can do. Would it make more sense to only affect yourself? Or would it be more logical to be able to send blasts from your person. Perhaps your Quirk activates with contact, but the effects remain after you end physical contact with whatever you're affeting. As I just stated, the range of a Quirk varies greatly from Quirk to Quirk, so getting too far into specifics wouldn't be too helpful. One must simply consider what they want they're Quirk to do and consider a reasonable range of that ability. Strength is an even greater factor than range. I have seen several Quirks on the Wiki that were considered overpowered by both me and my associates. Keep in mind that no Quirk should be able to heavily damage more than a city block, and not very easily either I might add. Even All Might and All For One never demonstrated the ability to completely level anything more than a city block, and they are suppose to be the strongest characters in the series. Quirks that also kill or knock out every target in one attack is just absurd. There are very few examples of a strong fighter going up against another one, even someone stronger than they were, and getting knocked out in one attack. Also, keep in mind that your Quirk will not give the user any extra physical abilities unless that's what their Quirk is supposed to do. They can have enhanced strength and durability, but that would be from extensive training, and it would be considered inferior to one whose Quirk is actually supposed to enhance strength. Weaknesses The final thing that I think of for my Quirk is its weakness. This is likely the most important part of crafting a Quirk. Time and time again it has been shown that the more powerful the Quirk, the more potent the weakness. Bakugo's arms can suffer severe damage from overusing his Quirk and Iida's engines can stall if he overuses them. More complicated Quirks are also more likely to have multiple weaknesses. Now, just because one has a weakness doesn't mean that the character can't overcome them. Either through training or using their Hero/Villain costume, one is capable of greatly mitigating their weaknesses. It is possible one could even create a great technique or unlock new abilities related to their Quirk that they never considered. Category:Blog posts